


Girls or Gits

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, so I, um, played a bit loose with the prompt... *runs away*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Girls or Gits

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I, um, played a bit loose with the prompt... *runs away*

Title: Girls or Gits  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley.  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)**dracoharry100** 's challenge: #46: Corn  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Yeah, so I, um, played a bit loose with the prompt... *runs away*

  
~

Girls vs Gits

~

“This is a terrible idea,” Hermione said.

“Why?” Ron opened the door to Harry’s flat with a whispered _Alohomora_. “Harry won’t mind if we visit.”

Hermione shook her head. “I think Harry needs his privacy.”

Ron shrugged. “Nah. I asked him if he’s dating any girls and he said no.”

As Ron continued, Hermione glimpsed a reflection in a mirror and gasped, “Don’t go around the corn--”

“Bloody hell!”

Ron’s exclamation interrupted the snogging couple on the sofa. “Do you mind?” Draco growled, hauling Harry closer.

Hermione led a gobsmacked Ron away. “I forgot to ask about gits,” he lamented.

~


End file.
